


Eyeris

by ToughAqua777



Series: Homestar Runner AU: Demon Parasite [1]
Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Child Neglect, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Manipulation, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), POV First Person, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughAqua777/pseuds/ToughAqua777
Summary: Let me tell you a story. A story about me. A story about a boy and his family. And how I await to tell the next story.
Series: Homestar Runner AU: Demon Parasite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Eyeris

**Author's Note:**

> A sister fic of one of my earlier Homestar Runner fics, Headaches, and the prequel of something BIG I have planned. I just need to get off my ass and write it. Once I get the whole story down (which I don't during the time I write this), you'll be seeing a lot more where this came from!

Can I ask you something? I know you are naught but a reader of a story, but I still wish to ask.

Do you believe in a god? Or multiple gods? Or do you not believe in them? Or perhaps you're skeptical?

Well, I believe. I believe there are many gods.

Because I _know_ there are many gods.

I'm not saying I'm one of them, oh no. But I come pretty close, I suppose. It's not often you see a _child_ of a god, after all.

But I'm one of many, see. My God, my Father, birthed me simply by blinking His Ever-Gazing Eye that shines within Our realm. He does this every time He blinks. Mind you, this isn't often, but each time I gain a new sibling. And each time, we swear our undying loyalty to Father.

Father, by the way, is the God of Madness. Or Insanity. Or whatever you mortals wish to call it. _Surely_ you're smart enough to grasp the general meaning.

Although, I doubt you'd be able to grasp the true appearance of Father. Other gods can, usually, but mere mortals need simply _look_ into His Ever-Gazing Eye and their minds become...well, you get the idea. Which is a shame, really; me nor my siblings have ever seen Father's true appearance.

But soon...I plan to make sure _everyone_ sees Him.

I'm not like my siblings. I don't want to simply watch from the outside and instill paranoia. No no, I aim to be _more._

I aim to make Father _proud._

However, it isn't easy; my physical form can't survive for long in the mortal realm, see. I need a mortal, a vessel, a body to inhabit.

And not just anybody, pun intended. The body needs to be strong, yes, but I also look for a certain mind; an envious mind, a troubled mind, a wrathful mind...something along those lines. And while not required, if the vessel were to also have powers, that would be _much_ preferred, _especially_ if such powers relate to elements of the mind.

And that's where I get to my second question.

Do you know who Strong Bad is?

Ha, don't answer that; if you're here, you already know who he is. This is a Homestar Runner-related story, is it not? Well, no matter.

Before you ask, yes, he is my vessel.

Why? His _childhood,_ of course!

His older brother was preferred by his father. He was strong, albeit not intelligent.

His younger brother was preferred by his mother. He was intelligent, but physically somewhat frail.

And he was alone. Not given enough attention, one could say. Don't interpret this the wrong way, his parents loved him. But their foolish minds played favorites, and they didn't even realize.

This, of course, filled the at-the-time young boy with emotions and thoughts perfect for housing me.

And while they were still completely dormant, I sensed great power from that diamond of his. All the better.

He was the _perfect_ candidate.

So, I snuck into the mortal realm and made a slow crawl during the night, my small, black, one gold-eyed glob of a form slithering into his room. He was still awake, seemingly upset.

All the easier it made it, then, to manipulate him.

I promised him that I could make him better than his siblings; stronger, smarter, cooler. On one condition: I could take residence within his mind.

Being young, he didn't know what that last part meant, but everything else was just _too enticing..._

He accepted.

So, he held me up to his diamond, and through my power, I was able to transfer myself into his brain.

In truth, I never kept my end of the bargain. It was simply an act. However, it apparently gave him the confidence he needed to have to start being "better" than his brothers; physically assaulting his younger, making his older subservient to him. Perhaps it was a placebo effect. Ah well.

Now, you may be wondering why I haven't made much of an appearance since.

Well, I needed to take full residence in his brain. And that takes time; I have to wire myself into his nervous system via the brain, and that's easier said than done. Although, you might've seen me in one of his "sbemails," perhaps 194. Yes, the eye and tentacles. That's all me. I'm fully integrated into the system now.

But I have one last problem: His diamond was more powerful than I anticipated.

Apparently, it has a self-defense mechanism that prevents me from doing _anything_ in here. It doesn't completely protect him from everything else, and it's not fail-proof, but it provides great resistance. An example of such resistance can be seen with that Mr. Poofers fellow.

But because of that, I'm stuck here.

And I had to watch as he _didn't_ train his powers. All that potential, _wasted_ on trivial tricks and emails!

Well, I have been able to do _some_ things. In the rare moments when his diamond weakens, I can access some of that untapped power, at the cost of exhausting the body and mind. That's what he gets for not training both. But until the defense somehow goes down completely...well, you know the story.

But when it does, and it _will..._

I will _train_ him. I will _control_ him.

I will use him and his power to open the gate to my world.

A gate large enough to unleash my siblings and all other creatures living there.

A gate large enough for Father to gaze into the mortal realm.

And together, We will watch as madness takes all.

Together, We will be Father and child.

 _He_ is the Ever-Gazing Eye. And _I_ will be His Eyeris.

So, I ask you once more...

**_Do you believe in gods?_ **

If not...

_**YOU WILL SOON.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing an OC: Eyeris! Might post a picture of them later on my Tumblr since their design is simplistic (which is great, because I can't draw for the life of me). And if you like reading aloud or would like to get an idea of their voice, think of it as a whisper from a child. If you're a FNAF fan, their voice is basically Lefty from Ultimate Custom Night.
> 
> Stay tuned, folks. This is gonna be a long trip...


End file.
